Tiger & Bunny Amor en un minuto
by natalia clow
Summary: Lemon/Yaoi/one-shot.Bunny desde que no es un héroe busca cualquier excusa para ver a Kotetsu-san hasta que aquel día sus verdaderos sentimientos salen a flote de manera desesperada.La nueva familia que él quería proteger la conseguiria definitivamente.


Bueno esto está inspirado en el capítulo 25 de Tiger & Bunny que fue tan hermoso! Es de esos capítulos que uno dice "El amor en verdad existe". Espero les guste

**Pareja: **Kotetsu X barnaby

**Advertencia:** Un bunny muyyyy uke así re OC y lemon XD

Espero les guste

**TIGER & BUNNY "AMOR EN UN MINUTO"**

Nunca se imaginó que algún día pudiese decir "Soy feliz". Ahora no se creía que felicidad fuese lo único que sentía; haber conocido a Kotetsu-san le cambió la vida como no se imaginaría nunca. Desde que Kotetsu-san había dicho que quería dejar de ser Héroe, no dudó ni un momento en decir "Yo también dejo de serlo", es que sencillamente si él, estar metido en ese mundo no tenía sentido.

Hubo varios problemas, pero ahora que no estaba en ese negocio, buscaba cualquier excusa para ver a Kotetsu-san. Sencillamente podía dejar de ser cualquier cosa a cualquier precio, menos al de no ver a Kotetsu-san. La última excusa que se inventó para poderlo ver fue que estaba muy estresado de la ciudad y quería ir a descansar a un lugar lejano a ella y Kotetsu-san le ofreció que fueran a su casa.

Estaba nervioso y al entrar su suegra… ¡Oh Dios ya le estaba diciendo suegra!; Bueno la madre de Kotetsu-san lo recibió muy amablemente.

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso no es Barnaby Brooks Jr? Es muy apuesto. Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo idiota todo este tiempo.

La madre de Kotetsu-san no sabía cuan feliz era en que le dijera eso, puesto que le hacía sentir como si realmente fuera la esposa de .

-No es nada. Es mi deber. –Contestó con una sonrisa más grande de lo normal.

-No la alientes Bunny. –Dijo con un tono desanimado Kotetsu-san quien se sentía traicionado por Bunny.

El ambiente fue bastante tranquilo y la mamá de Kotetsu-san lo recibió muy calurosamente invitándolo a comer inmediatamente. Barnaby se sentía de nuevo en una familia, una que sabía perfectamente que había perdido hacía tanto tiempo. Se sentía un poco aliviado ante el que hecho de que el hermano de Kotetsu-san no hiciera su aparición esa noche puesto que no sabía cómo enfrentarlo dado a que le estaba robando a su hermanito pequeño.

Cuando escuchó bajar a Kaede fue algo incomodo puesto que apenas bajó pensó "_Mi hija es linda, se parece a Kotetsu-san_" entonces al estar consciente de que pensaba en ella como si fuera su hija lo hizo sentir extraño. Era un objetivo formar una familia con Kotetsu-san, no había que quisiera más en ese momento que eso; a pesar de Kaede fuese una fan suya y fuera algo incomodo, estaba seguro que por eso mismo sería capaz de aprobar cualquier tipo de relación que hiciera que él estuviera cerca de ella.

La cena estuvo rodeada de ese ambiente algo tenso y a la vez lo suficientemente suelto como para dejar las formalidades un poco de lado. Al final de esta Kanae al parecer quería monopolizarlo, por lo que Kotetsu-san lo alejó olímpicamente de la mesa, diciendo que lo llevaría a los baños publicos.

Apenas salieron de la casa Bunny sintió ganas de tomar su mano y lo hizo, lo que le sorprendió fue que Kotetsu-san no se la rechazó. En ese momento recordó que no quería volver a experimentar el pánico y la desesperación hasta el punto que la sintió cuando pensó que Kotetsu-san estaba muerto, por eso apretó más fuerte su mano y contenía sus ganas de llorar.

Llegando al baño público los recibió una honorable señora de mediana edad que estaba arreglando la entrada.

-¡Oh pero miren quien hace el honor de visitarme!

-Tomoko-san me disculpo por eso, me alegro ver que esté bien.

La señora sonrió y mirando a su acompañante sonrió amablemente.

-Así que trajo a Barnaby aquí, que honor el mío de poder atender a un Héroe.

-Ya no lo soy, no hay motivo del honor.

-Claro que lo hay.

La señora rió con gracias mientras tomaba el dinero que le ofrecía Kotetsu-san por el servicio. Entraron al vestidor y Bunny hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano en no pensar cosas malas mientras veía desvestirse a Kotetsu-san, pero no entraría en detalles hasta que entraron al baño.

Les golpeó una ola húmeda y pegajosa que hacía sentir algo incomodo al cuerpo pero aún así resultaba relajante. Bunny se sentó frente a las pequeñas duchas y comenzó a mojarse y vio que Kotetsu-san se sentaba a su lado. Tragó un poco de saliva fuertemente y se quedó en silencio un poco.

-Bunny tengo algo que decirte.

Este se respingó ante la sorpresa de que rompiera el silencio y luego le miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué será?

-Bunny, quiero que vuelvas a ser Héroe.

Este le miró con unos ojos dolidos mientras se volteó y se echó el balde con agua.

-Ya te lo dije Kotetsu-san, no pienso seguir siendo Héroe si no estás. No tienen ningún sentido.

Decidido siguió mojándose.

-Bunny, por favor escúchame. Deja de ser tan irracional, no puedes retirarte en lo mejor de tu carrera solo por mí, tú tienes aún mucho por hacer.

-Kotetsu-san, el que está siendo irracional no soy yo precisamente. El significado para mí de lo que es ser héroe es totalmente diferente al tuyo. Tú amas ser Héroe, yo fui criado para eso, pero cuando estaba contigo, realmente sentí el amor que tú mismo sientes por eso; por eso si no estás conmigo, para mí no tienen ningún sentido ser Héroe.

Kotetsu-san se paró con ira y se colocó frente a Bunny lo cogió de los hombros y lo estrujó.

-¡Para de decir sandeces! ¡No sabes cuánto me torturo todos los días pensando en que perdiste tu mejor momento por mí culpa!

Bunny se alejó de su agarre y parándose le tomó por los hombros también.

-¡Tú eres el que no entiende cuanto sufro! ¡Acaso no sabes que sentí cuando casi te pierdo tantas veces! ¡Para mí el significado que seas mi compañero trasciende más de lo que te imaginas! No puedo soportar la idea de estar sin ti ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser entender eso?

Kotetsu-san se quedó frío y se quitó del agarre de Bunny.

-Bunny me alegro que me aceptes de esa manera, pero creo que te estás confundiendo. Yo también te considero un compañero por el cual daría mi todo, pero no creo que pueda entender la intensidad de tus sentimientos.

Bunny entrecerró los ojos con una expresión combinada entre dolor e ira.

-No entiendes que te amo y que sería capaz de formar una familia contigo ¿Verdad?

Kotetsu-san se alejó con algo de terror mientras organizaba sus ideas.

-Bunny, no me digas que tú…

-Sí, te amo como a nada en el mundo. Te amo tanto que siento que mi corazón pararía de latir si el tuyo hiciera lo mismo. Te amo tanto que siento que podría olvidar todo sobre mi familia y Ouroboros si pudiera amarte con todo mi ser.

-¡Detente Bunny!- Kotetsu-san le tomó por los hombros. –Soy un viudo con una hija ¿Crees que podríamos hacer una familia?

-¡Sí!- Dijo con desesperación Bunny. –Puedes usar me como remplazo de tu esposa si quieres.

Kotetsu-san entró en cólera mientras que le pegó una cachetada.

-Retráctate de esas palabras ¡AHORA!

Nunca antes le había gritado así, por lo que Bunny se levantó con ira y le devolvió la cachetada.

-¿Tú crees que aspiro a ser las sobras de un amor pasado? ¡Quiero que seas mío y por ello estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea!

-¡No te compares con mi esposa si quieres que seamos algo!

-¡ENTONCES NO ME OBLIGUES A LLEGAR A ESOS EXTREMOS!

Bunny estaba a punto de romper en llanto y apretando sus puños se lanzó sobre Kotetsu-san quien lo recibió desprevenido. Rodeó sus brazos sobre los de Kotetsu-san y se quedo así un rato.

-No es la primera vez que te abrazo así que déjame estar así.

Kotetsu-san se sintió dentro de un dilema que no podía enfrentar directamente. Suspiró y le respondió el abrazo.

-Mira Bunny, no es sencillo para mí esto. Kaede te quiere y si ella se opo…

Trató de terminar la frase pero fue callado con un beso torpe y tembloroso de parte de Bunny. En el momento en que se separó este tenía las mejillas rojas.

-A mí… no me interesa, me ganaré a Kaede como una madre.

Kotetsu-san le miró con ternura mientras se rió un poco.

-Es imposible, ella querrá verte como tu marido. Mi niña es igual de terca que su padre.

Bunny le miró fijamente y al desviar la mirada se rió un poco.

-Estoy seguro que ella no será capaz de vencer a la belleza de Barnaby Brooks Jr.

Kotetsu-san se erizó y poniéndose a la defensiva agarró a Bunny por los hombros estrujándolo.

-¡Oye no te pongas de playboy con mi hija!

Bunny rió mientras que volvió a abrazar a Kotetsu-san.

-Si tan solo el ser playboy me asegurara un lugar en tu corazón haría lo que fuera.

Kotetsu-san se sentía abrumado por ese torrente de emociones que no esperaba que sintiera tan profundo Bunny.

-No tienes que ser más de lo que eres, ya tienes un lugar en mi corazón inmenso.

Bunny se contrajo por la emoción y se sonrojó fuertemente. Se escondió entre el pecho de Kotetsu-san y ya con eso sintió que podría morir en paz.

-Bunny, no quiero que esto termine mal y por eso quiero que sigas siendo un Héroe, por eso Bunny hagamos algo.

Este le miró confundido.

-Yo volveré a ser héroe cuando Kaede pueda controlar sus poderes, obviamente con mi decadente poder no podré estar en la primera liga, así que no esperes mucho de mí.

Bunny se sintió desfallecer que Kotetsu-san fuera capaz de llegar a esos extremos solo porque él pudiese seguir triunfando.

-Entonces yo también seré de segunda liga.

-No digas tonterías Bunny, sabes que puedes ser de la primera además no creo que te dejen ser de la segunda.

Bunny sabía que se estaba pasando de egoísta por eso calló y aceptó las condiciones que le ponía.

-Trataré de ayudar a Kaede para que los pueda controlar lo más pronto posible así que espérame y volveremos juntos, yo por la puerta pequeña pero tu como una gran estrella.

Bunny sintió esas palabras como un fierro que le quemaba hasta la razón, por ello no pudo controlarse, necesitaba a ese hombre como el aire para respirar. Se lanzó desafiantemente sobre el cuerpo de Kotetsu-san y acaparó sus labios de forma demandante.

-Te amo.- Susurraba mientras sus labios se separaban por pequeños intervalos de tiempo.

De alguna el ambiente afectó a Kotetsu-san ya que no era capaz de rechazarlo. Se quedó ahí pasivamente recibiendo la desesperada muestra de amor de Bunny hasta que sintió que debía parar.

-¿Terminaste? –preguntó en un susurro mientras Bunny se separaba de él.

-No. –Fue la corta respuesta antes de que Bunny de nuevo se lanzara sobre esos labios.

Esta vez puso todo su esfuerzo en hacer que Kotetsu-san le respondiera, pero, no fue tan apasionado como esperaba, aún así reaccionó.

-Bésame, por favor. –Dijo con desesperación Bunny quien seguía apretando tercamente sus labios sobre los ajenos.

Kotetsu-san sentía que perdía los estribos, la imagen de su esposa venía una vez y otra y otra, no lo hacía más sencillo para él.

-Bunny ¿Terminaste? –Repitió en un susurro cargado de miedo.

-No. –Volvió a responder egoístamente Bunny.

Los besos se iban repitiendo, como gotas de lluvia que no se cansan del golpear un gran ventanal. La desesperación era palpable, Kotetsu-san no estaba seguro de poder responder a todo este canal de sentimientos que no parecían cambiar de dirección.

Tomó el rostro de Bunny y con un suspiro quizás de liberación fue esta vez él que puso sus labios sobre los de Bunny y le beso tiernamente.

-No me hagas esto. –Dijo en tono de suplica.

Bunny pretendió no escuchar mientras tomaba el rostro de Kotetsu-san y lo acercó a un punto muy cercano casi a punto de tocar sus labios.

-Bésame de nuevo. –Susurró Bunny.

Kotetsu-san se vio embriagado por el tono que había utilizado Bunny y realizó la demanda que este estaba pendiéndole. Aquel beso fue un masaje tierno sobre los labios ajenos; movía el labio superior de manera delicada mientras que con el labio inferior atrapaba el labio ajeno y lo chupaba con suavidad. Un escalofrío recorría todo el cuerpo de Bunny que sentía que se estaba muriendo en el éxtasis eterno ante ese trato tan especial que le estaba dando.

De alguna manera fue guiando a Kotetsu-san para que se sentara en el piso y este aprisionó su cadera con sus piernas. Quedando las dos entrepiernas unidas Bunny no quería ocultar su excitación aunque temía que eso asustara a Kotetsu-san, pero no pareció haber pasado.

Bunny se dirigió a su oído y comenzó a gemir por la bajo al sentir el miembro de Kotetsu-san rozándose con el suyo y sus caderas buscaban ese contacto.

-Perdóname. –Suplico entre gemidos. –No quiero espantarte con esto, pero no puedo detenerme. –Terminó por confesar.

Kotetsu-san parecía embriagado con algún tipo de veneno puesto que no era capaz de resistirse y de hecho le parecía muy erótico el momento. Sentía corrientes pecaminosas de placer al escuchar a Bunny susurrar en su oído voces de placer ocultadas en susurros. Abrazó con fuerza a Bunny para sentir bien su excitación que también estaba haciendo efectos sobre él.

Un miembro muy despierto y el otro a mitad de camino hacían un contacto fuerte y las voces de Bunny comenzaron a llenar el lugar de forma ascendente.

-Ko-Kotetsu-san. –Susurraba con placer. –Ámame hasta destrozarme.

Esas palabras eran armas filosas, de un filo delicioso si quería ser sincero.

Dirigiéndose al oído de Bunny lamió con cuidado su lóbulo y susurró.

-No quiero destrozarte, quiero cuidarte muy bien.

Aquello fue mortal para Bunny quien sintió que podría llegar al orgasmo solo con esas palabras.

-Cuídame hasta que me vuelva adicto a tus atenciones.

Las respuestas era un desafío que Kotetsu-san no esperaba recibir pero el calor del momento lo mantenía en la órbita pecaminosa de los deseos egoístas de Bunny. Susurrando con vergüenza le confesó a Bunny.

-Quiero cuidarte pero no sé nada acerca de cuidar hombres.

Bunny sintió que le palpitaba todo el cuerpo, puesto que se sentía un millón de veces más feliz de lo que estaba hacía unos cuantos segundos, puesto que él sería su primer y último hombre.

-Yo tampoco sé nada, pero los instintos nos guiaran. –Dijo con amabilidad y ternura.

Las caderas se siguieron frotando y las erecciones chocaban con dulzura. Los gemidos por parte de los dos se volvían sincronizados y de alguna manera aumentaban el placer.

-Dime que me amas. –Rogó Bunny.

Kotetsu-san se quedó callado por un segundo pero, sabía que eso no estaba bien. De alguna manera sabía que eso habría de pesar sobre su conciencia, pero, tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera completamente una mentira.

-Te-te amo.- Susurró con vergüenza.

Bunny sonrió amorosamente mientras le besó fugazmente.

-Dilo de nuevo. –Demandó infantilmente.

-Te amo. –Repitió con condescendencia.

-De nuevo. -Sonrió con ternura.

-Te amo.

Y de nuevo Bunny demandaba esas palabras que parecían llevarlo a un paraíso de manera sublime.

Cuando Kotetsu-san rió y dijo "Te he dicho "te amo" como para hasta el otro año", Bunny se avergonzó de sus caprichos e intentó levantarse, pero Kotetsu-san lo detuvo abrazándolo fuertemente.

-No seas idiota Bunny.

Este no supo cómo responderle, pero le abrazó intensamente. Definitivamente este hombre llenaba todo su ser, lo llenaba tanto que sabía que sin él no sería capaz de amar de nuevo a nadie. Estaba seguro que él sería su primer y último amor, no se veía capaz de irse con otra persona.

Ese sentimiento de querer pertenecer por completo a él, fue lo que le llenó su mente así que moviendo su canal contra el miembro de Kotetsu-san sentía que debía proceder.

-Yo quiero pertenecerte por completo. –Dijo con ansiedad.

Kotetsu-san sintió una corriente que moría en su entrepierna ante esas palabras.

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo idea como hacer que me pertenezcas.

Bunny se levantó y se postró contra la bañera del baño. Levantó sus caderas y dejó ver todo en su mejor expresión.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo. –Expresó demandantemente.

Kotetsu-san sabía que tenía que ser delicado, puesto que eso no era una vagina era algo complicado, pero sus instintos le decía que debía cuidar bien de ello.

-Toca limpiarlo. –Dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Bunny al escucharlo cerró las piernas con vergüenza y se lanzó sobre la bañera y hundiéndose por completo.

-Dios santo, que vergüenza no sabía que estaba sucio. -Pensó

Kotetsu-san lo sacó de la bañera e hizo que lo mirara, pero este se ocultaba entre sus cabellos.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estaba sucio. –Dijo casi a punto de llorar Bunny.

Kotetsu-san sonrió con ternura y le besó la frente.

-Por fuera está limpio, pero por dentro supongo que no.

La vergüenza se multiplicó dentro de Bunny y pensó que podría morir.

-Ya… ya me limpio. –Dijo en un susurró.

Era la primera vez que tendría que experimentar algo así por lo que no era fácil para él. Se metió de nuevo en la bañera e introdujo su mano entre sus nalgas. Se sintió algo incomodo y era capaz de pensar en ese momento "_Al diablo con mi instinto yo me largo_", pero ahí se mantenía. Fue introduciendo lentamente el primer dedo en su interior y se sintió mal, pero siguió explorándose a sí mismo. Sentía el fluir del agua hacia sus interiores y de alguna manera le fue encontrando el gusto a ello. Unos pequeños suspiros rompieron el ambiente y eso llamó la atención a Kotetsu-san.

-Oye Bunny ¿Estás bien? –Dijo preocupado. –No te fuerces, podemos dejarlo así.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente pero no recibía respuesta a cambio de palabras recibió las expresiones algo controversiales de Bunny, puesto que esperaba verlo sufrir pero al parecer era todo lo contrario.

-Kotetsu-san no mires. –Decía en suspiros cortos.

Kotetsu-san quitó la mirada pero estaba sorprendido, puesto que no se imaginaba que esa imagen fuese algo que él consideraba sensual. Volteando inconscientemente su mirada hacia Bunny vio que el movimiento de sus brazos aumentaba, al parecer ya no solo se estaba limpiando si no que estaba penetrándose con sus dedos de forma vigorosa.

Los gemidos que trataba de reprimir llenaban el ambiente con una carga sexual imponente. Bunny no se habría imaginado que eso se sentía tan bien, había perdido la noción de todo, cuando llegó a cierto punto en su interior.

-Kotetsu-san… te dije que no miraras. –Declaró con vergüenza.

-Lo siento, pero, veo que te gusta mucho.

Bunny escondió su mirada y se detuvo de hacerlo. Sacando sus manos de su interior declaró con timidez.

-Perdóname la espera, ya estoy limpio.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y el libido se aumentó. En su mente se formaban imágenes en las que definitivamente la imagen de un playboy se desmoronaba, más bien parecía un pequeño niño descubriéndose a sí mismo.

Entró a la bañera con él y poniéndose detrás de Bunny tocó sus nalgas.

-Quiero hacer eso que te está haciendo sentir bien.

Un terrible jalón en su entrepierna hizo que Bunny se agachara. Las palabras de Kotetsu-san parecía el afrodisiaco más potente.

Su cadera se acercó a la mano de Kotetsu-san y con desesperación suplicó que lo acariciara con sus manos. Este obedientemente fue introduciéndose lentamente en los interiores de Bunny. Los dedos acariciaban la suavidad interior de Bunny, este comenzaba retorcerse en busca de ese contacto en el punto que inutilizaba su razón. Los dedos torpemente lo exploraban, pero se sentía bien. Las caderas de Bunny se comenzaron a mover a un ritmo egoísta en busca de su placer propio.

Para ser sincero estaba algo aterrado puesto que nunca se imagino que estaría penetrando a su compañero con sus dedos. Trató de tener un balance entre su mente y su moral, pero algo estaba mal en ello.

No podía pensar con claridad ¿Estaba bien que botara por la borda para recibir ese amor desesperado? Quizás no era el mejor momento para filosofar, pero esa preguntas su mente no dejaba de formularlas.

Las caderas de Bunny comenzaban un ritmo desmedido de manera inconcebible, pero había encontrado la manera de que ese movimiento lo llevara al cielo y estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo.

El color del momento se estaba concentrando en un solo lugar y hacía que la razón se fundiese en ese punto. Bunny teniendo relajado su interior, suplicó con un hilo de voz que remplazara sus dedos por su miembro. Sonó algo descarado pero la verdad es que ya a ninguno le importaba como sonaba la degeneración de sus deseos.

Abrazando por la espalda a Bunny, Kotetsu-san comenzó a frotar su miembro excitado por entre sus níveas nalgas. No estaba seguro de poder penetrar a Bunny de una vez, por ello se contenía frotándose solamente.

Las ligeras muestras de excitación se difuminaban en el vapor del baño volviendo más nebuloso el límite entre lo correcto y lo contrario. Bunny salía al encuentro del miembro de Kotetsu-san hasta el punto donde el roce no era suficiente para él.

Cogiendo con una de sus manos el mimbro de Kotetsu-san lo guió a su entrada y él mismo se auto penetró puesto que Kotetsu-san ante la impresión no se movió.

-Bu-Bunny. –Dijo con dificultad . –No te muevas.

Pero este pareció ignorarlo puesto que sus caderas se movían encontrándose con la expansión de sus interiores que se amoldaban a la forma del intruso. Su visión comenzó a nublarse pero no le pareció importar, ese era el momento más sublime de su vida.

Quería que lo destrozara, quería que cada retazó de su cuerpo fuera guardado en el corazón de Kotetsu-san. Era tan egoísta y lo sabía bien, pero la verdad poco le importaba, le gustaba ser egoísta y caprichoso.

Pronto las caderas de Bunny se vieron detenidas, dado a que las de Kotetsu-san comenzaron a moverse también. El órgano viril se abría espacio y era delicadamente tratado por la suavidad del canal. Era una sensación que podía ser envidiada por cualquier ser que viese ese acto.

Los movimientos aceleraban a medida que se adentraba más en el interior. Los sonidos de las pieles chocando, el agua cayendo y las voces gozando, fueron una melodía extraordinariamente perfecta.

Sin quererlo no sabía de donde agarrarse Kotetsu-san y cogiendo las caderas de Bunny el ritmo frenético le invadió sus sucios instintos. Los gritos de Bunny fueron incontenibles, este intentaba ocultarlos pero el ritmo violento lo estaba volviendo una masa incontrolable de deseo.

Tuvo ganas de verle la cara a Kotetsu-san mientras lo profanaba así que en el frenético momento, detuvo a Kotetsu-san mientras se volteaba y le invitaba a que le perforara de nuevo. Esta vez no hubo demora en continuar ese imponente acto. Las caderas chocaban fuertemente y el contacto de las pieles creaba un infierno dirigido al falo.

Bunny se abrazó a Kotetsu-san y poco a poco fue besándole el cuello y el mentón, bajando por su garganta y volviendo a subir. El juego se iba poniendo interesante. Kotetsu-san se entretuvo penetrándolo de manera lenta. La desesperación por parte de Bunny no se hizo esperar, ya que el mismo se comenzó a mover al ritmo que necesitaba pero era detenido.

-No te apresures. –Susurró con malicia.

De nuevo comenzó la tortura y en el momento menos esperado sintió que el recto de Bunny se contraiga de forma violenta. Los gruñidos de placer que dio le hizo entender que este se había venido. De alguna manera eso fue una estrujada mortal para su miembro que también se sentía en el límite y penetrándolo con unas estocadas rápidas, terminó por venirse dentro de los interiores de Bunny.

Los cuerpos cansados descasaron abrazados mientras reponían la respiración.

-Te amo. –Dijo con una euforia cansada.

-Yo también. –Respondió de igual manera.

Si pudiese detener el tiempo, se quedaría en esa escena una y otra y otra vez hasta que quedase de manera tan vivida que no pudiese vivir de otra manera. Definitivamente necesitaba a ese hombre como el aire para respirar. Era más indispensable que la sangre de su cuerpo, más indispensable que el mismo alimento, él podía darle eso y mucho más solo con su amor.

Kotetsu-san saliéndose de los interiores de Bunny se hundió en la bañera. En su mente había una combinación entre culpa y felicidad, pero, quizás no pudiera decir definitivamente "_me arrepiento de eso"_.

-Kotetsu-san. –rompió el silencio Bunny. –Quizás hoy me pueda morir de felicidad. Gracias.

Al escuchar estas palabras este salió del agua y le miró con un amor infinito. No podía decir absolutamente ninguna palabra, pero sabía que podía expresar lo que sentía.

Se terminaron de bañar y salieron de alguna manera con un ambiente extraño a su alrededor. Tomoko-san los despidió de alguna manera extraña, pero, ellos no tuvieron remedio en ignorarles.

Al llegar a la casa Kaede se puso celosa y gritando un montón de palabras de odio a su padre se dirigió a su cuarto. Bunny no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación, pero no soportaba que trataran mal a Kotetsu-san, por lo que puso en práctica su primera lección como madre de Kaede.

Tocando la puerta ligeramente Bunny preguntó si podía entrar pero no recibió respuesta.

-Kaede.-Dijo a través de la puerta.

No recibió respuesta, pero pudo escuchar un pequeño grito de emoción.

-Mira, a mí no me gustan las niñas que no saben hablarle a sus papás de manera educada.

Escuchó un ruido dentro del cuarto que parecían pasos dirigidos hacia la puerta.

-Tu papá es demasiado bueno para que lo insultes como lo hiciste ahora.

-Lo siento. –Dijo en un susurro.

-No es a mí quien tienes que decirlo, es a tu papá.

Kaede abrió lentamente la puerta y caminó avergonzada tratando de evitar a Bunny. Bajando as escaleras lentamente vio a su papá abajo con cara preocupada.

-¡Papá lo siento! –Le gritó desde la parte superior de la escalera.

Kotetsu-san sonrió de manera amorosa mientras subía corriendo y abrazaba a Kaede.

-No te preocupes Kaede, papá no está molesto.

-Pero Barnaby-san sí. Así que he venido a disculparme para que él no me odie.

Kotetsu-san se sintió algo desanimado pero siguió sonriendo.

-Vale, te quiero.

Bunny miraba desde lejos la escena y sintió que definitivamente quería hacer parte de esa familia, por lo que sin ningún remedio avanzó hacia el par que se abrazaban.

-Kaede. –dijo Bunny.

La pequeña volteó algo emocionada.

-Desde ahora seré algo así como tu mamá así que no me debes enfadar insultando a Kotetsu-san ¿Está bien?

Kaede y Kotetsu-san se miraron con caras desconcertadas y Kaede se enfureció empujando a su papá.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Le gritó a Kotetsu-san.

Bunny no pudo evitar reír al ver la cara de completa confusión.

-¡Kaede papá no tiene idea de lo que habla este idiota!

Se fue a perseguir a su hija, pero esta le recibió con un montón de malas palabras. Bunny mientras miraba la escena pensó "_Esta es la familia que protegeré de ahora en adelante. Kotetsu-san ¿Te molesta que seamos una familia?"._

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO YO DISFRUTE MUCHO HACIENDOLO 3 3 3 AMO PENSAR EN ESTOS TRES COMO UNA FAMILIA, HE VISTO TANTOS FANART QUE YA NO ME LO PUEOD QUITAR DE LA MENTA XD**

**LA FAMILIA KABURAGI BROOKS RULZ!**


End file.
